


I never expected you. ( criminal minds au )

by princessshady6



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessshady6/pseuds/princessshady6
Summary: In an alternte universe the bau never met at the BAU and where all just friends because of they all met at a college party that most where invited to or dragged to by friends where the meet y/n and all become close
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, y/n and Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 3





	I never expected you. ( criminal minds au )

Sometimes being in the wrong is the right thing to do. Never understanding how giving you all my love was the reason for our downfall. I never thought that truly giving someone my everything would complete destroy me. Creating new layers of broken, even though I was already damaged. I confided in you thinking and trusting that it would be different this time. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about how foolish I am for trusting you despite what everybody told me. i wiped tears from my eyes, the last thing I need is people staring at me on this bus. 

“It’s his loss not yours.” I heard someone say

“Huh” i said curiously as I take off my headphones, I guess I didn’t notice someone sit down next to me. She had dark Brown straight hair, and her deep dark brown eyes caught me so off guard that I realized how stupid I must look!

“ I’m sorry for staring, I’m just having a bad day.” I give her a faint smile

“ It’s fine, clearly you’re going through a lot. Its written all over your face” she laughed 

“ Is it really I thought I had mastered my poker face?” 

“ Nope you didn’t ! If anything it had the opposite effect. It said please talk to me I’m about to jump” she chuckled and somehow hearing her laugh was enough to put a smile on my face

“ Wow, I mean it’s not that serious but yeah. It’s just I caught my boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend cheating on me in our apartment. I left right away and was heading to a game shop to go play card games with some friends to feel better.” 

“ Do they know what you walked into? Why aren’t you furious! If I was you id be screaming and kicking him out of my apartment! I wouldn’t be going to some card shop?!” 

“ Eh it’s better that they don’t know, and playing said card games make me feel better. It’s my distraction I guess you could say” 

“ I mean whatever works for you princess, but can I ask to join you?” she winked but in such a playful way it was almost very attractive borderline cute! 

“ Why? Its just a card shop its nothing interesting. Plus Im meeting with my friends so if you’re worried about me doing something stupid, I won’t. As you said its his loss not mine” I sighed despite knowing what she says is true. 

All I can feel is my stomach dropping and my breath feels caught in my chest. It’s the worst feeling in the world , the moment when every part of your body just slowly goes numb but yet you can’t cry. 

“ I just want to see what type of card games you play and if you’re good” There was something in the way she spoke that gave me a sudden rush. 

“ Fine, the name is Y/N ” I put out my hand hoping for a handshake

“ Emily Prentiss “ she smiles as she gives a firm grip to my hand before lightly shaking it 

“ So Emily , tell me something about you since I kinda told you some personal stuff” 

“ I like reading and i don’t want anyone to feel like there aren’t alone in this world and its safe sometimes. You know what I mean?” 

" Yeah I defiantly get that, by the way our stop is next. If you were being serious about coming with me to the card shop” 

“ I was so being serious about the card-shop , I wanna see you lose in whatever game you play” 

“ Ha I guess that I’m going to leave you unsatisfied. Y/LN ’s never lose” 

“ Your/last name ? “ 

“ Its my last name, In my brain it sounded like it would be cool but I realized as I said it that It wasn’t cool. Just really embarrassing “ 

“ No it was cute! Come on though this is our stop” Emily said as getting up and ringing the wire to request the stop. 

I didn’t hesitate to get out of my seat and run the back door to get off. Pushing the doors and feeling the wind against my face has always been one of the pro’s of taking the bus. the only way to describe it is pure bliss. Taking a deep breath in all I could smell was cinnamon and vanilla. Suddenly it was all I could smell. 

“ Ready to walk Ms. Dramatic? “ Emily rolled her eyes while waiting on me but all I cared about was the cinnamon and vanilla scent that just came out of no where. 

“ Yeah sorry about that , I kinda have a thing for nature “ I softly smiled

put my hands in my pocket and start walking towards the shop. The card shop has always had a vibe to it that made me feel safe and loved. I could never explain it to anyone I talked to. It honestly didn’t matter to me that they couldn’t understand it. after all it is MY spot. it was kinda of awkward between us now, I wanted to say something but I had no idea where to start. 

“ I used to come around here with my brother a lot when we were younger. There is a park not too far from here on 163rd street and Maddison ave. It has this blue swing that he absolutely loved.” The tone of her voice was so soft, it was almost like she was whispering as if speaking the slightest bit higher would hurt her some how. 

“ Awe that sounds lovely, I haven’t been to a park in a while. By the way, I know a coffee shop near by. Would you like to get a coffee or a donut? They make them fresh, I promise that they are good” 

its a small coffee shop but I’ve been going there for years. Its a mom and pop shop, the owners Ely and Marco are absolutly adorable. They’ve been running the shop for 10 years together. Isn’t that the dream. To run a shop with the person you love the most

“ I wouldn’t mind one, I didn’t get to eat breakfast today” she laughed 

“ How do you like your coffee? According to scientist you can tell a lot about a person by the way they take their morning coffee or their drink of preference?” 

“ im not really a coffee person. do you know if they sell green tea? “ 

“ Yeah, they do come on “ 

I swiftly move to the door of the cafe to open the door for her, ladies first as always. 

“ Thank you “ she whispers as the breeze from opening the door hits her face and softly blows her silky dark brown wavy hair out of her face. Leaving me slightly breathless, the way she just looked in that moment was priceless. It was like having the gods shining the sun on you when you’re taking an amazing picture. Just speechless and you had to be thankful for the view in front of you. I had never felt this way before. I’ve never met anyone this stunning. 

It took me a little longer than it should’ve to realize I was staring a lot. Not even trying to hide it either I was just straight checking her out. Without her consent ugh what an idiot I am! 

“ Im sorry the sun just hit your face in such a beautiful way and it was mesmerizing. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. “ I spoke as soon as I cam out of my haze 

“ Its fine, I’m glad you think I’m mesmerizing” she winked as she pulled me into the cafe. 

She was flirting back with me. I can’t believe this is happening to me. Holy fuck I’m lucky. God it smells so good in here. The fresh donuts and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Its perfectly warm, it feels like your at home. All nice and cozy, they even have some books set out on different seating arranged furniture. This has been one of my favorite places, a safe spot I guess.


End file.
